


An Akuma on Konoha

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class is going to Japan as a last school trip of the year; but would happen if an akuma attacks when they are arriving and that made them travel to another universe where they meet ninjas and they are around 17 years old; what would happen, is there will be a reveal or how would they are going back to Paris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The accident"

**Author's Note:**

> Cover:  
> DA: *http://fav.me/daxtkrp  
> Tumblr: *https://arisu-artnfics.tumblr.com/post/163569080752/anonimadelima-new-friends-nuevos-amigos-by  
> fb: *https://www.facebook.com/anonimadelima.deviantart/photos/a.1546134328960153.1073741828.1536834089890177/1819662618273988/

It just started the week, and the sound of one alarm doesn't stop of ringing in the room of Marinette, where our heroine is sleeping again in her desk chair with her head laying down on that one. After being until very late with Chat Noir fighting against another akuma the Sunday afternoon, the girl didn't have the enough time to do her school duties that had to do during the weekend, but more well she was busy with the only thing that she can't say to her parents.  
   
-Marinette, it's going to be late again sweetie, turn off your alarm for once, it's ringing for more than 15 minutes-said Sabine  
-ahhh... going-said Marinette and after that turns off her alarm  
-Good morning-said Tikki  
-morning, Tikki...-sighs-at least in one week we will going to Japan, can you believe it, Tikki?  
-well, it was difficult to convince you to go, because with the Hawk Moth  
-don't mention it Tikki, for other side, I couldn't create a good excuse to not go to that travel, especially when Adrien is also going-smile after saying that  
-well, hurry or you are going to be so late...  
-ahhhhh, it's true I'm late  
   
After that, she finished getting ready, went down stairs to her kitchen grabs a croissant and leaves in a rush to the school once she closed her backpack and made sure that Tikki was with her in her bag. Once, in the school, she went directly to her classroom.  
  
 -well, look who finally arrives, girl you are lucky that this time including miss Bustier is a bit late  
-hey, Alya, how was your weekend? -she asked while getting sit  
-as always, looking after my sisters and yours?  
-well… -stops to think all that the akumas made her pass through during the weekend and the reason why she slept in her desk-same…  
-although you know, I don’t mind look after my siblings, but I had miss all the action, girl  
-ladybug?  
-yeah, look that during all the weekend had being a lot of attacks and I couldn’t sneak out to record a thing…-after said that, a bit frustrated she starts looking to her phone, especially to her ladyblog.  
  
meanwhile  
  
-hey, dude, you look dead, for real, you should say to your old man to discard those photoshoot during the weekend, especially if there are going to be so late and you are going to came with that face  
-suure… as if that would be going to change-yams while covers his mouth- _in reality is more easy blame that_ -thought  
  
After another minute, miss Bustier appears in the classroom making that all the students stop talking and went to their seats.  
  
-sorry for the delay, alright students, I remind you that despite of thanks to all the extracurricular activities where all of you had participated and the fundraising for the plane tickets had been and exit total, to the point that we get to buy all the passages to everyone, yet it can be cancelled those if you don’t give us the legal permission from your parents authorizing us, the teachers, getting care of you during the week that it will last the travel of end of year, that it will be in the next week-after said that she gives them a smile  
  
-ejem, miss Bustier-Chloe hands up her hand  
-yes, Chloe  
-well, I supposed that it had been decided the partners for those who are going to share room, right? It not for nothing, but as I said to my daddy, I don’t think in sharing with anyone…-look to Sabrina-no, no even with my bff…  
-Chloe, that we will see when we arrive to Japan, because they haven’t confirmed us the number of reserved rooms, and in the case that you have to share, don’t worry, the girls will be in one side and the boys on the other-smile  
-uff, whatever… in that case, only Sabrina, could be in my status to share room…  
-Well, if there is not more questions in respect, I remind you that you have until Friday afternoon in miss Mendeleiev class to give that document, and I remind you that tomorrow at night it will be a meeting with your parents to talk about the last details in respect…-made a pause-Now please open your history book in the page 50…  
  
After said that, the class started and the day went through as normally does until the break for lunch time.  
  
-hey, are you going to your house for lunch, right?  
-yeah… but you can came along, if you want-smiles  
-that was what I was waiting for…-laughs  
  
After that Marinette and Alya went to the bakery. On the other side, Nino and Adrien were sitting on a bench on the school patio.  
  
-dude, aren’t you try of all of that?  
-you know I don’t have another option, also is cooked by my personal chef…-made a pause and look to Nino-but you know it already…  
-here get a cookie…  
-thanks…  
  
Time passed and the ring sounds again indicating time to go back to class, Marinette and Alya were going back to the school.  
  
-oh men, so envious you give some times Marinette  
-ah, why you say so?  
-haha, relax girl, it’s because you live so closed that it’s easy to home, have lunch that it’s 100% fresh and return in time…-made a pause-well only if your bff is with you-laughs  
-…hey…hehe…  
-hey ladies-said Nino when he saw them pass by and the goes to the classroom  
-hey, Nino  
-Hi Alya, Marinette…-said Adrien with a smile and then start going to the classroom following Nino  
-A-Adrien… Nino… hi…  
-let’s go…-Alya pulls from her arm to Marinette when saw that she is getting behind  
  
Once they are in the classroom, the four of them get sit in their respective seats, and just then miss Bustier get inside.  
  
-I see that everyone is back, so let’s start with the lecture of today…  
After said that, the class of literature in the afternoon started. Like that the day passed, when it was just some minutes left to the end of the class, it was when miss Bustier stopped her class for the next announcement….  
  
-Ok, until that for now-made a pause-I want to remind you again the importance that not later than Friday afternoon, even to miss Mendeleiev, you hand over your legal permission for the travel, is that clear?  
-yes-said the class in union  
  
the ring sounds  
  
-ok, you can go now and remember to read the next chapter for tomorrow-said miss Bustier  
    
Everyone went to the exit, as soon as she stopped talking. In the entry, in the top of the stairs it was Alya and Marinette; Nino and Adrien were in the end of those in one side, and Chloe with Sabrina were also in the end of those waiting for a car or limousine in the case of Chloe.  
  
-I told you Sabrina, it’s nothing personal…  
-but…-said it a bit shy  
-not buts… it just simply I don’t like to share with anybody… at least-look to Adrien-Adriiiikins-exclaims while going to where Adrien is launching herself with her arms, to hug him tight  
-hey, Chloe…-starts to try to push her away and look to his car that had arrived and relieves-I have to go, you know photoshoots  
\- ahhh... it’s not fair, I couldn’t talk or be with you during all day… today you arrived a bit late, and you were looking so tired…  
-ah yeah, there is a lot to do-finally manages to free himself and went to his car-bye Chloe-look to Nino-Nino  
-bye, dude-sees how he goes-oh well, it’s better if I also goes-start walking to his house  
-oh damn…-notices that her limousine had arrived-it’s time-look to Sabrina-are you coming?  
-oh yes, thank you for invite me to hand out in the afternoon, Chloe  
-yeah, yeah, whatever, are you going to do my homework?  
-always…-gets inside the car  
  
meanwhile  
  
-that Chloe, always the same, doesn’t she knows that the poor Adrien isn’t an object…  
-hey, relax girl, what we can do, he himself says that there is not much to do, total the poor boy just know her before coming here-start going down the stairs  
-yeah, I know for that I feel bad, could you image have to support Chloe all this time?-follow her  
-hah… for that I said it… at least, it isn’t more like that  
-ahhh… I know…  
-well see you tomorrow-good byes her and start walking to her house  
-until tomorrow-goes to her house  
  
Time passed, Marinette is sitting in her desk focusing like there is not tomorrow  
  
-you can do it Marinette, just keep focusing and you will finish early this time…  
-that was what I was doing Tikki… I wouldn’t like that…  
  
sounds a scream  
  
-I believe that I talk to soon-sighs and went to the top of her room to her balcony-Tikki transform me-after saying that, the transformation starts and ladybug appears in scene.  
  
On other part of the city, no far away from there, it was Adrien in a photoshoot that he actually didn’t have since last week, when hears the same scream  
  
- _no again_ -thought-this…    
-What was that?-asked the photographer ignoring Adrien  
-I’ll go to the restroom…-he goes unobserved to behind of a fake wall in the studio-Plagg transform me-with that he transform into Chat Noir     
  
Being in the roofs, it was Ladybug getting closed very fast where the scream comes out, when after no longer Chat Noir joins her  
  
-My lady, you are here  
-Chat… good you are here, let’s hurry, I have to do  
-it will be a pleasure m’lady, well believe or not this cat also was busy  
-then, let’s do the same as always…  
  
with that, they did the plan that never fails, distract and attack; breaks item, purify akuma and return everything back to normal  
  
-that, ends furr-fect  
-it was an easy one, chaton  
-don’t you mean furr-fect?  
-didn’t you just used that pun? What happen, cat got your tongue?  
-ah… nooo… haha ladybug, that was a pun?  
  
the sound of their miraculous made present  
  
-oh look, I have to go-with that she launches her yo-yo and starts going to her house  
-mmm… me too-with the help of his staff he went back to the studio.  
  
And so another day passed, it’s the next day, the students had delivered the legal permission, all of them except for Adrien that explains that it will be his father who delivered personally or not that personally, sending possibly to Nathalie as his representative as usual and the tablet, in the parents meeting that it was going to be that night.  
  
Once, it was night, it was the time of the meeting, all the parents except Gabriel was already situated in the school patio that had been accomodate as an auditorium waiting for the principal to get start the reunion.  
  
-Good night-said the principal-I’m welcome all of you as you know, this year the last school trip will be to Japan and thanks to…-keep explaining and giving space to the teachers Bustier and Mendeleiev; and the fencing teacher, Mr. D'Argencourt to intrude themselves and explain well which ones will be the rules and conditions that the students will have to apply while being in Japan. Also to made sure that they will follow all the security measures and more.   
  
While the ceremony was in progress in one part of the roof our heroine was hiding to no been discovered for nobody and don’t have to create an excuse of her presence; because well there weren’t someone akumatizade or something similar, she was just waiting for Nathalie with the tablet of mister Agreste confirms the authorization and it was deliver, her only wish was that they don’t cancel the trip to Adrien, who eagerly as much as her to be able to go.  
  
no far away from there, more precisely at the other side of the same roof, Chat Noir was also hiding to verify the same as Ladybug wants, well he was scared that his father change his mind in the last minute, because he had sent Nathalie as he predicted, his father seems to be very busy lately, especially at night and apparently the only way to be “present” in that meeting was using that thing.  
  
Time passed, until finally Gabriel Agreste made present talking by the tablet that Nathalie had in her hands, suggesting that one of Adrien bodyguards goes with them, because he wasn’t convince that the students will be 100% secure in that country, so far away. For the lucky of our heroes, the principal managed to convince Gabriel that it won’t be nothing to worry about, being there it would be at least one policeman apart of his presence or one of the third teachers, the whole time next to the students including Adrien and with a class so small, there is no need of more people.  
  
After listened it, was as Gabriel Agreste finally decided to authorize Nathalie to give the document, and allow to the reunion to conclude. Just after the principal answered the last questions and others made as finished the meeting.  
  
-did you heard that Tikki, he is going…hihi-was whispering laughing to herself, because she was transform-oh right, it’s going to be so late and Chat should be waiting, it’s patrol night anyway-after finished whispering that she stands up and goes with her yo-yo to the Eiffel tower  
  
-yes, great Plagg… that means I’m going-whispers and look to the time in his staff- _mmm... Ladybug didn’t call… was she also late… I wonder what could happen-_ though and then went also to the Eiffel tower    
  
Being arriving to the tower they both met  
  
-oh Chat  
-m’lady  
-I’m sorry, I’m late-they said at the same time  
*silence*  
-that was a purr-fect sync, don’t you think so, m’lady?  
-it was just a coincidence, chaton  
-mmm… it could be… but to me it was just purr-fect…  
-no  
-meow… so rude  
-…Chat-sighs-you know we have patrol to do and we are late… although…  
-what’s wrong, m’lady?  
-first we have to talk  
-alright  
  
Then both of them get sit on the board of the tower on the top of that one  
  
-look Chat, I know that lately had been a lot of attacks-look to Chat that nods-but there are cases where we can’t…  
-I don’t understand…  
-let me finish, please Chat…-he nods indicating to continue-look, you know that the school trips are getting close, right?  
-yeah, lately the victims had been students from different school that for different reasons like they didn’t had permission or lost their fly or something…  
-that’s right…look, my travel is the next week…  
-oh..  
-and it will be for a week… with luck, for the rest of this week, the attacks will cease for a while, because without students…  
-there is no victims, I know, but…  
-but?  
-call it coincidence if you want, but…  
-oh no… yours too? And who is going to monitor in that week? And everything that had happened… I end without excuses…  
-shhh… m’lady, calm down, if what you say it’s true, I believe that it’s time that we get a rest, don’t you think so? Also, what I was meaning it’s that you’re right, the attacks are going to reduce without students…  
-…  
-and so, what could be the worst that could happen?  
-…ahhhhh…noooooo…no, no, no  
-m’ lady? what?  
-the worst that could happen… well it’s that Hawk Moth attacks, destroys everything, trying to get our attention but as we are not going to… ahhhhh…  
-but it won’t be like that…-puts one hand on her shoulder-believe me my lady… the mayor of schools had haven their travels… it seems like our… and a few more, will have their travel next week…  
-wait… how could you be so sure?  
-oh, I forgot to tell you… well we shouldn’t have time after a battle, but I have been looking to that…  
-do you mean that the next week it’s going to be the missing ones?  
-yes, that’s how seems like-smile-do you notice that maybe include we are going to the same place…-rise his eyebrows  
-no…you said by yourself… SCHOOLS…  
-awww… it’s true… and for what we had saw… all the victims had been students, so that means that during the next week, while we are… out, everything will be relaxed around here-thumbs up and smiles giving a secure feeling  
-it’s true-smiles-thanks Chat-smiles again-well… it’s too late, I guess we should give it as done…  
-yes, I believe that you’re right, my lady… see you around-he goes  
-yeeeah…-with that she launches herself with her yo-yo and goes home  
  
And so the days passed, the fought some more akumas but for the Friday afternoon, everything looks and feels more relaxed. With that in mind, Marinette feels more relaxed of her so wait travel to Japan. Had arrived Monday again, and all the students, the principal and the three teachers are reunited in the entry of the school.  
  
-alright, I’m going to name the pair of seats on the bus, I don’t want to listen complains-said miss Mendeleiev  
-ahhh-complains some students  
-I said no complains-sighs and breaths deep-Chloe and Sabrina in the first line, on the other side Mylène and Alix, then Max and Kim; next to Rose and Juleka, then Nathaniel and Ivan; and finally on the four seats, Alya, Marinette, Adrien and Nino, is that clear?             
-One moment… how is that Adrien has to sit with those 3?  
-Is that a complain, miss Bourgeois, when specify said no complains?  
-…no…  
-good… the principal, miss Bustier, Mr D'Argencourt and I will be in the front area, next to the driver, don’t made us regret that decision chancing places with the one who can’t behave… understand?  
-yes-said the students  
-good…now leave your suitcases in the side trunk of the bus where the driver says and get inside sitting WHERE you had been indicated without problems…  
  
Saying that and the students did as the had told and although Chloe didn’t like the idea, simply sits in the front at the window next to Sabrina. And so, that how they were transport to the airport, once there, this time was miss Bustier who explain them that in a similar way they had been assigned to sit on the plane.  
  
Passing security, and showing their respective tickets, were assigned to enumerate seats, the 3 teaches and the principal were sitting in the first line of 4 of the plane in the central part, behind start in 4 the students lines. Starting with Chloe, Sabrina, Alix and Mylène; then it was Kim, Max, Rose and Juleka; then were Ivan and Nathaniel, leaving 2 empty seats; and finally were Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien. In the empty seats next to Ivan sited a couple of old people that were going on holidays to Japan.  
  
For more that the principal brought the passages at once, that was something that he couldn’t control, they couldn’t get a private plane or anything similar, one thing that he was pleased that where the couple take sit weren’t students from other schools as he notices passed while getting inside of the plane. He noticed that his school wasn’t the only one and was worry about any kind of misunderstanding or rampage.  
  
Once, in the air just after the crew gave the permission to the passengers to stand up in the plane, the students start talking between them.  
  
-This is unacceptable, I don’t believe that I’ll be trap during hours in a plane around of losers as all of you and I don’t even sit by the window, I’m sure my father won’t like the idea of me on the corridor…  
-But Chloe…  
-what?  
-I don’t think we can do much in this cases, nobody is sitting where they want, right?  
-mmm… I guess so… I should insist to my daddy to go in a private, but Adrien… he had to came with that won’t be fair to everyone else, because no everyone can pay a private… bah nonsense… being here isn’t fair  
-but Chloe, at least we are together as the bff that we are-smiles  
-uff, whatever… how many hours its thing lasts?  
-it will be 12 exact hours, though being in the air for 10 minutes, that means that…-said Max who get interrupt  
-WHAT? 12 hours?? Sitting here and faraway of my Adrien??  
-Chloe…  
-What, Sabrina? What?  
*Sabrina points to the principal*  
-Miss Bourgeois, I remind you that we are in a plane and although the travel is destined to take that long-look to Max-thanks for the information, young man-return to look to Chloe-I recommend you to behave, don’t made me send you back to Paris, as soon as we arrived, I can assure that the mayor, won’t have any inconvenient on send you in a private plane back to Paris if you don’t behave-said the principal  
-…whatever  
  
-Do you believe it, we almost get over of Chloe…-comments Marinette to Alya  
-yeah, but I doubt that miss “perfection” will allow that others knows her as the one that didn’t make it to Japan  
-haha, dudes, that will be all show, don’t you think so Adrien-Nino turns to see his friend  
-…-sighs-well, I don’t know what to say in respect… I had never travel in a plane; you know?  
-never had travel in a plane? really?  
-no, never… normally it’s my father who travels, I do all the photoshoots and participate in the modelling pageants for my father and so… but never out of the Paris…  
-ohhh… and I thought that, as all rich boy, you must know all the world…  
-haha, no in all Nino, I just can believe that my father has allow me to come, you know?  
-ahhhh…  
-hey, Nino, and you have you ever travel in a plane? -Alya asked this time  
-no, in all and you?  
-no  
-no-also said Marinette  
-oh, so it’s also the first time that all of you travel in a plane, great-said and smiles Adrien after listening the answers  
-that’s how it looks like, is it great, Marinette?  
-ah… yeah great…-smiles  
-I can’t wait to arrive, I had found information about great mix that I can create with the Japanese music…-start explaining Nino.  
  
After of already many flying hours, it was time for the crew to walk around the seats offering some sodas and snacks, for what Adrien was more than happy, as, although that normally he was control in one way or another with his food, in that occasion for a whole week, he was free of all those rules.  
  
All the students, were enjoying what that had choose for eat and the entertainment on board that was offered in the fly service. Some were including getting comfortable to sleep, as, although, they weren’t conscious of the time or how many hours was left to arrive, they were feeling asleep. Others were simply playing to see who felt sleep first, everything looks like perfect, it was more than perfect, so that look like a dream. Suddenly there was turbulence, that made that those who had lost the notion of the game and were sleeping, wakes up.  
  
-Estimated passengers, it’s talking your captain, please return to your seats that we are passing for a turbulence area, there is nothing to be afraid of, but it recommends that you go back to your seats for some security.  
-alright, class, you had heard to the captain, so made sure to follow the indications of the crew and stay sits in your respective seats-said miss Bustier  
-I don’t like it a thing-said almost whispering Marinette  
-hey, girl there is nothing to be afraid of, look, although I can’t access to anything from my phone for security motives and missing Internet connecting, that doesn’t mean that your bff didn’t do the homework and read that turbulences it’s something common in flights  
-if you say so…  
-relax, girl…  
-hey-interrupted Adrien-sorry for interrupted, but I also read in respect… everything will be fine, there is nothing to worry about, Mari-smiles  
-t-th-thanks, Adrien-blushes Marinette  
-did you see that, he worries about you… hihi-whispers Alya to Marinette  
-I know…hihi-whispers Marinette  
-hey, dude and since when you are also expert in that  
-since my father made me read everything relate to whatever could happen in a plane and how to avoid it  
-ah, then, for first time your father and his over protection gave you to read something useful…  
-haha, yes I guess that you can say so…  
  
It had a few more turbulences, everything keep in order as it was planned how it was going to be while the travel last, it was a moment where all the students felt sleep. In turns in different moments, also they had been going to the toilet, that, for the luck of them, have four closed by, two in front of the teachers and two behind of two lines after Marinette and the rest. It had been 11 hours and 40 minutes, that means that in 20 minutes they were going to land.  
  
-here it’s speaking your captain inform you that in a while we are going to start the landing process in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Please I ask you to accommodate your seats, buckle up your seat belts and prepare to descend.     
  
After listen that, the teachers turn around to see that everyone had wake up and in their seats, a few minutes later the crew start walking around making sure that all the passages were in their respective seats. When suddenly a huge movement shakes the whole plane. And something strong as an explosion were heard in the central medium, just behind where the section where the class was.  
  
-Please keep calm, that we are sure there is nothing to be afraid of-assures the principal to his precious students  
-it’s talking the captain again, please keep calm, while the crew take control of what had happened-it was heard again the captain in the speaker  
-you had heard to the captain, don’t ever think about getting up or something like that-said miss Bustier  
  
In a distance no so far away, it was heard steps getting close faster  
  
-muahahahahahaha, nobody until now could notice my presence, well too late, with that I won’t not only be known as the person that could get so far without being notice, but also that none of you will arrived to your destiny, if I couldn’t go, nobody should  
-oh my… do you believe, that’s an akuma, here in the middle of the flight, if I can’t get to my blog, at least I’ll record it for future references…  
-ah, Alya, aren’t you worry that it could kill us all… we are a thousands of metres height!!!!- exclaimed Nino  
-oh men, what am I thinking… now this is the end, I doubt a lot that Ladybug or Chat Noir are going to present…  
- _stupid cat, he had to ensure me that nothing is going to happen in Paris… well he was right… when we return, he won’t believe it-_ thought Marinette worry, looking in her small bag to Tikki who was looking her with the same worry  
- _oh “great”, why here, now my father is no only going to be right about flights being dangerous, but also I had to be so sure that there weren’t going to be akumas during the travel, how silly I am, always something happens when I am, when I say it to my lady she won’t going to believe it…-_ thought while, looking aside to Plagg who was in his jacket pocket who was as worry as he was  
-hey, dude, what are we going to do?  
-ah?  
-it’s getting closed-said Nino  
-and it’s going to be record it on my phone…if I get out of this, definitive I'll be more grateful of what I’m already are with ladybug  
-and if was Chat?-asked Marinette  
-well yes, the same as only Chat Noir appears, I’ll infinity grateful  
-do you realise that could mean that they are here among us as passages… wouldn’t it will great, dudes?  
-ah? I didn’t think about it-said Adrien  
-uhhh… that would help me a lot to know who is behind the mask, don’t you think Marinette?  
-well, I don’t know  
  
As soon as finish talking, the akumatizade victim get closed to them, passed through and went to the door  
  
-mmm-smiles determinate-there, I just need to open it and with the help of this-pulls out from what everyone assumes that is her handbag, that have it to be on her, a book-you won’t arrive to your destiny, but to one of my preference in other reality… muhahahahahaha-after saying that, got closed to the door, ignoring the crew that were trying to avoid that to opens it, she launches herself out of the plane and with a weird way with the help of that book, creates something just in front of the plane, like a portal.  
  
it was something more than a turbulence, the people were screaming and we getting in a semi fetal position covering their eyes, Alya including had stop recording, everyone were scared, the akuma keep laughing uncontrollably, apparently all the time were waiting to be unnoticed until heard the announcement of the captain about the landing, that was what she was all wanted from the begging; plan that Hawk Moth accepted to participate with the objective of try how far he can be in contact with the victim to get more power.  
  
The door was open, it was looking like they weren’t going any scape, one of the students from the other school, had recognised the akuma, who as she said, it was a student that didn’t get the permission nor the money to realise the school trip. But, although the information need to our heroes, had been collected, there weren’t any way that any of them escape from there to transform, no without being discovered, for at least the person that was next to them.  
  
- _I have to do something-_ thought our heroes at the same time- _but what?_ -they were asking to themselves looking all the chaos that the akuma was creating.  
  
To be continue… 


	2. "The new reality"

It had been a month since the fourth great ninja war, the first actions almost immediately were the appointed of the new kages throughout the five great nations except for a kazekage, who still being Gaara; respective ceremonies of homage to the inevitable losses; in addition to the relevant to all the nations, the judge of action in respect of Sasuke, whom now is known as the other hero, but not want it for many.  
  
In all this time, a part of put intensive vigilante to Sasuke, they also seal again or more precise, Kurama had been again turn back to one and introduce into Naruto. Kakashi, the new hokage, with the ex hokage were supervising the develop of fake arms; though it was more action of part of Tsunade, who has all the medical knowledge need it to be a success.  
  
And like that, being a month since the return to Konoha, since the peace stable among the nations, there were our heroes of war in the training zone, being under vigilance by Sai and other ANBUs; whom in reality were obviously watching over Sasuke, who as and with Naruto, were training some of taijutsu.    
  
-is that all that you can do-ttebayo-said Naruto while avoid with facility the hits  
-heh…-was the only thing that replied Sasuke while trow more faster movements  
-for how long had been they like that?-asked Sakura making her presence for behind a tree  
-mmm… just the usual-said Sai just when he land from one of those and finishing with his typical smile  
-Hi Sakura-chan-greet Naruto when he turn to see her and with that they stop their training  
-Hi Naruto, Sasuke-kun-replied with a smile-I had bring some snacks, you know is a bit late and I thought that…    
-oh yeah, thanks Sakura-chan dattebayo-with that he got closed with just one jump where we're standing up Sai and Sakura  
-hn-said Sasuke while at the same he also got closed where were the rest  
-I hope that you two didn’t spend all the morning…-start Sakura to say and noticed as Sai still with his typical smile-again, really?-Sai nods-why don’t surprise me-sighs  
-hey…-swallowed what he had in his mouth-this is delicious, where did you buy it?-said Naruto  
-Naruto…leave something to everyone else-said Sakura  
  
And so they continue eating the snacks that Sakura had brought. Everything was looking peaceful until a light very intense bling everyone temporarily.  
  
-what supposedly was that?-asked disconcerted Naruto  
-no idea-replied Sasuke and with that start moving in direction of where it looks the light seems to come  
-wait dattebayo-he went behind Sasuke  
-arg… these two… always the same, Sai go and report what had happened to Kakashi-sama-she goes behind them  
-I had already thought that-after saying that he also went where everyone is going and behind of him one can see one of his ink birds in direction of the hokage tower  
-what…is that…?-said Naruto once he had catch up Sasuke and was observing in the same way as him, a huge metal object that they had never seem  
-no idea… no idea, dobe-said Sasuke and activated his sharingan, that he had long time without activating it-I don’t detected any signal of chakra, but…  
-ahh… I know…-activates his sennin mode-there are people inside… whatever that is  
-you said there are people inside but there is no signal of chakra? How’s that possible? Sasuke-kun…-said Sakura  
-Sasuke-kun…and what about that strange form?-asked Sai while pointing to the portal that it was the reason of the extra light  
-I have no idea… I can’t see no even any signal of any type of jutsu  
-but, is that even possible?!!-said Sakura  
-there is someone on the top of it, there-points Naruto to the akuma victim  
-I know, dobe  
-hey, teme… if you so know…why you didn’t say anything… ahhhh?  
-would you two shut up for once-sha  
-I suggest that before of jumping into attack in group, analysed better the situation...-said Sai  
-MUHAHAHAHA I DID IT… WELCOME TO YOUR NEW REALITY…-said the akuma  
-oh no, no, no, no, you won’t do it-said Naruto while jumps to attack the akuma to return from she comes-I won’t left again that someone who controls dimensions attack us  
-Usuratonkachi..-said Sasuke before he also jumps to attack  
-ah? And who are you?-asked the akuma deconcentrated  
-I could say the same-ttebayo-and with that he throws a fist  
Hn-said Sasuke who sync to Naruto throws a kick  
-NOOOOOOOO...-scream the akuma while is throws with force back for the portal form she come from with the plane  
-that was easy-commented Naruto  
-too easy, if you ask me…-said Sakura  
-hn…said Sasuke  
-guys... that thing still moving forward… -commented Sai  
-hey, that’s no fair… go back from where you came-said Naruto  
-dobe…first we should stop it…-said Sasuke while was looking around of where he was standing and notices the open door that the akuma left  
-hey, don’t call me dobe…what are you looking at?  
-there-points where the door is  
-ohh…-jumps inside  
-dobe…-jumps behind him  
  
Then the two ninjas were inside of the plane, being watching by a lot of people that were in terror, without know what to do, without know what is going to happen, all had heard as the akuma had scream with the winning scream not that long ago, also the captain had informed that they would do everything in their power to turn around the plane and return through the portal that the akuma had open and also they had applied the oxygen mask that were active once the door got open.  
  
- _and now what supposedly are those two?_ -thought Marinette from her seat, when she noticed the presence of the ninjas- _what I supposed to do?_ -she was wondering to herself  
-this is weird-ttebayo, there are too many people  
-hn…  
-hey, teme, how do we stop this thing?  
-hey, Mari-whispered Alya-there are not Ladybug nor Chat Noir…but are heroes, right?-keep whispering while pulling out again her mobile to record what she believe it wasn’t possible  
-I don’t know, Alya-whispered Marinette replying her  
-hey, dudes…I don’t think that’s a good idea-whispered also Nino  
-hey, you know, I won’t want to be in another plane in my life-said almost whispering Adrien- _me and my bad luck, now I don’t just need to stop an akuma but also… if I didn’t know that it isn’t possible I would say that they are Naruto and Sasuke from the manga ‘Naruto’_ -thought    
  
There was a moment of silence while Naruto and Sasuke were exploring through the plane, noticing as all were obviously terrified, going to the cockpit where the person in charge of controlling the device that they didn’t know were as well as terrified or more than the rest of the people. In the cockpit, they noticing that the light that was coming from the portal had disappear and that the place where they are, was looking as that was descending.  
  
-dobe, I think that we may should leave from here…  
-teme… I agree… I don’t like it in all and for what I see and how it feels the situation, I think that we are victims of this…thing?  
-t-this is a c-commercial, t-tourist plane…-said the pilot nervous-and when we noticed that the portal with the akuma c-closed… we don’t have another option that try to land…  
-understand-said Sasuke-what is necessary to do?  
-well…-points to the tree that were down in ground  
-let’s go, dobe, we have to clean the area-after said that, he was gone outside of the plane and as how they did using their chakras to stand on the top of this they move faster on the outside part  
-teme-with that he went behind Sasuke to the outside of the plane  
-so curious characters-commented Alya once she had stop recording and put her mobile back in her pocket.  
-yeah-said in unison her three friends  
- _I don’t believe it… yes, there are… but nothing of this happened on the manga, and for the clothes and the missing arms… I would say that is just after the war… ahhhh what’s happening?_ -thought Adrien  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the plane, Sakura and Sai were getting closed when they saw Naruto and Sasuke getting off there.  
  
-Naruto, Sasuke-kun, what’s happening?  
-there is no time… we have to clean this area-ttebayo-with that he impulse with the help of his chakra while actives his Kurama mode and start cleaning up the area  
-hn… Sasuke replied and actives his Susanoo, that he didn’t active for long time as the sharingan  
-understand, shannaro-with that scream she went to the tree destroying it with just one hit  
- _it’s to recognise that’s the team seven of always… Kakashi-sama was right… there are incredible_ -thought Sai being in one of his ink birds and turn to see how the plane finally had landed- _I know that their mission is stop him if he tries anything, but… is Sasuke-kun and is helping after all_ -thought while observing how the ANBUs in charge of watch over Sasuke were simply watching the situation-that thing is already on the ground…  
-we should see that everyone is alright-said Naruto  
-who are everyone, Naruto? Explain yourself-said Sakura  
-the people…  
-so for real, is there people inside?-asked Sakura pointing to the plane-and to all this… what’s that?  
-ah…mmm…hey Sasuke, how did say that weird old man?  
-he called it plane…tourist…  
-never hear it… no even in root…-commented Sai  
-there is something for sure… there is no chakras in their bodies and there is no doubt that they came from what I supposed was a portal to another dimension, what doesn’t have any sense is that doesn’t look be part of a jutsu… there is no chakra…  
-I don’t understand, Sasuke-kun… how that possible?  
-I just was able to notice the amount of people being in sennin mode… this is very weird  
-then that light from before it was in reality a portal that just closed, if that wasn’t a jutsu…-start to say Sakura  
-alright now I had seen everything-said a voice that made to turn around the four of them  
-hey…Kakashi-sensei… what are you doing here?  
-…-sighs-Naruto… as hokage is my duty to protect Konoha and all their people, right? Also, I had to see it with my own eyes… and no the ink drawing of Sai  
-hn…  
  
After that it was heard a sound coming from the plane and all turn to see how from different doors were getting out plastic things and the people were getting out of it like if they were slicing or something, greeting together in diverse groups.  
  
-alright, looks like now we are all here-said the principal observing his students  
-yes, that’s right sir-replied miss Bustier just verifying that for real were there all of them and as they had asked them to keep the groups as how they were sitting on the plane  
-I’ll get closed-said Kakashi and look closed to the team seven-I’m serious, don’t move-with that made a jump getting closed where were the majority standing up  
-alright, now listen up well students…-were saying the principal until that he heard that from behind someone was cleaning up his throat    
-afternoon… I’m Kakashi Hatake, the sixth hokage of Konoha, leader of the village and I think that none of you know where are you nor how do you arrived here or do you…-looks around noticing the incredible amount of people, but doesn’t feel even the most minimum presence of chakra  
-this…it’s everything alright? I mean a part of the factor of what you had say is true… although-said the principal and Kakashi turns to see him again-it’s possible that it was caused by the akuma…  
-akuma?  
-oh, right… an akuma is well…-looks around looking for her… -is not here…  
-what isn’t here?  
-the akuma…that doesn’t have sense, if Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped her…everything should be back to normal…  
-ok… I’m not sure of what are you talking about, but of what I’m sure it’s that we should go to my office to talk…  
-of course… but what about my students and all this people…-points to the rest of the people  
-how many are they?  
-oh, well you see…I…-look to the three teachers that were there with worry in their faces-I mean, the teachers and I are in charge of our students  
-I see… who is charge of everyone?  
-well that would be the pilot and the crew that they are over there helping the rest to pick their respective pretences up  
-understood-with that he went where he was signalled  
-wow this is really a huge group, don’t you think so Sakura-chan, Sasuke…Sai?-said Naruto after got closed a bit where the students were  
-it supposed that Kakashi-sama told us that we shouldn’t move…-said Sai  
-forget it Sai, Naruto will do always the contrary…-said Sakura  
-that’s true-smile-but that doesn’t includes you  
-Sai…-made her fist-I’m a doctor and I don’t have to give you my reasons-Sai stop her by pointing Sasuke-Sasuke-kun?  
-hn… someone has to stop the dobe if you two won’t do it  
-ah?-said Sakura and turns as well as Sai, in the direction where Naruto had gone-Naruto…-made her fist  
  
Naruto was among the students presenting himself all animated, while behind him, it was Sasuke and was hitting a bit in the head while calling “usuratonkachi” and at the same time Sakura had interrupt and with one hit send flying Naruto for some metres further away. That cause that many students start murmuring and agreeing that they would never piss off the girl with the pink hair that apparently, her name was Sakura.  
  
-wow that girl is almost as strong as Ladybug-said Alya after seeming the scene caused by those who assumed that were also teenagers-who do you think would win, Mari?  
-ah? Between she and Ladybug?...-look how far she had send Naruto with just one hit-I don’t know Alya… but maybe she?-said Marinette- _sincerely I don’t want to fight her_ -thought  
-alright students-said the principal-let’s see what we are going to do while this unforeseen is solved  
-alright, now you-said Kakashi who was returning where the group was-you sir-that made turn to the principal and look to Kakashi-said that you are the person in charge of this small group with those three, right?  
-yes, that’s right, is something wrong?  
-well honestly, talking with that one that you indicate me before…-stops when he notices the rampage that was done by his ex-team-hey there you three… and Sai, I told very clear that don’t came over-look again to the principal-I apologise for the inconveniences that they could had caused…  
-oh no, no, no, no, they didn’t cause any…well you were saying…  
-right, as I was saying, talking with that person had inform me that there are around 200 people and there is at least three groups of students and you mentioned being the principal of this students, right?  
-yes, that’s right  
-well, I had decided that for the amount of people, already being divided by groups they are all going to be temporarily located until whatever of what’s going on is solved, in the same groups, for the moment could you put together your group and prepare to move from here and return to the village with us, thank you-with that he went to another group  
-alright students, apparently they had accepted that we stay in the village of… Konoha…-said- _wherever that is_ -thought quickly-and we are going to be located in groups similar as how we had come in the plane  
-WHAT? Again, I going to be far away of my Adrikins -exclaimed Chloe  
-please miss Bourgeois, behave as you should, we are not even in Japan… for what I know, so don’t cause more troubles and the same for the rest, made sure that you have all your belongings, as well as how that man said, who say be the leader of that place where we are, we are going to move soon.  
  
After saying that, all the students were sure to reclaim their suitcases to the crew and get together again with the teachers ready to go forward. Passed a while until Kakashi gave the order to follow him with some ANBUS, some of those were already there since the beginning watching over Sasuke, now all of them were escorting to all the people to the top of the hokage tower; where Kakashi had assumed it would be a good place to cornered everyone without necessarily enclosing them.  
  
Once there, Kakashi start to explain the situation in the point of view of a ninja, now that he knows that Naruto and Sasuke had get in charge of what obviously was an enemy, understood that the possibility of the only solution and way to everyone return to the reality from they came from, it was if they find again the enemy and it was definitively defeated.  
  
Then started calling by small groups or as such as how they were previously together before they get into Konoha to his office to talk and understand the situation depending on each group. And so, it was like that until it was the turn to the group of our Parisians heroes.  
  
-ok, you are the last group, I’m sorry for making you want so long-said Kakashi once that everyone was located-what can you say about it, you said students in the beginning, right?  
-yes, that’s right-nods after saying that the principal, look to the teachers-the three teachers here-points to them and that made they to step forward-are also in charge of the students behind us…  
-understood-replied Kakashi while with his sight analysed the amount of students- _around 14 students and four person in charge, I supposed are divided in two groups of four and two of three, at least if that the one that calls himself as principal as other academies are just in charge general but not of a small specific group of students… that would be two groups of five and one of four for each teacher…_ -analysed thinking Kakashi-alright, let’s see-look to the documents that he had on his desk- _there is just that place and only had simple rooms… and the presence of Naruto and Sasuke_ -sighs after that thought  
-is everything alright, sir?  
-oh? Yeah, yeah… everything alright... just thinking that maybe you should decide where to located each of your students… look at this-points to something that looks like a blueprint, with the distribution of 22 rooms in a building distributed in a weird form, where first were four rooms, and then it comes the rooms in six-as you can see in the last two levels, the two rooms on the east, are occupied, don’t worry, in the last level are my ex-students, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and two ANBUS in charge of watching over Sasuke, are who occupied, the other two rooms, one level below to Sasuke and Naruto, in other words, I would say that there are another pair of teens with their respective vigilants…      
-ok, in that case-start saying the principal and pull over the paper with the order of the seats of the plane-I think that first will be the four of us in this level-points the first level where there are only four rooms-then would be the girls-points to the next level and from west to east points while naming to his students-first will be miss Bourgeois, then would be Sabrina, Mylène, Alix, Rose and Juleka-says while reading the order of the seats jumping the name of the boys-then, there-points the next level, where he can only choice four, knowing that there were two vigilants-it will be Nathaniel, Iván, Max and Kim, and here-points to the last level where are Naruto and Sasuke-mmm… well the rest, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien…-said- _I just hope I didn’t made a mistake_ -thought  
-understood, if you don’t mind, can I borrow that paper with the full names, so then I can complete the names in the document…  
-oh! Yes, of course there is no a problem-gives him the paper-is there something else that you need from us?  
-nothing for the moment, I’ll allow Sai here,-point to him, he has been there all the time-with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura-he call them strongly-who believe that I didn’t feel them, to guide you to that temporal place…  
-understood, thank you very much…  
  
After that the team seven got inside with shame face, except for Naruto, who was enthusiastic, to know specially to who heard will live next to him. They introduce their self and the all of them went to the place indicated by Kakashi. While the majority didn’t mind, Chloe was in disagree with the situation, but didn’t say anything, well she wasn’t going to discuss with those who saw can stand on the roof of a plane in movement.      
  
Once there, the principal remind to the students what they had agree with Kakashi with respect to the rooms, and indicate to install themselves, said that once they were ready he would be waiting outside of that place, to discuss well the future activities, though no even him was sure of what will be waiting for them there.  
  
To be continue… 


	3. "A small adventure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by: ~~This is actually the first time ever that I asked help for a beta and that give me the NEW format on it~~  
> [Rendevok](http://Rendevok.tumblr.com) & [Lily](https://lily-codie19.tumblr.com/)

Once all the students, teachers, and the principal had been escorted to what would be their new temporary home, the principal gave them a half hour to locate and settle into their respective rooms - or what they thought to be rooms. When the principal saw the blueprints, he thought that the design was weird to have such a spread out distribution. But, he had sworn that what had been confirmed as small houses for one person, was bigger than just a room. Once inside one, his suspicions were confirmed. They were definitely bigger than what he thought. At least they were what they seemed to be - a living space with a bit of everything. The inside was divided into many parts; a personal bedroom, a toilet and bath, a small kitchen and dining room, and a living room. There was even a small laundry room which included an old washing machine, something similar to a dryer, and even an area to hang-dry clothing.  
  
On the top floor, Marinette could hardly believe that they were in a different reality, and even less so that they were so easily accepted and distributed into living quarters just like that. She knew that sooner or later she would need to find a way to separate from the group and transform into Ladybug to investigate, because the akuma couldn’t be that far away and she knew very well that she alone had to stop the akuma in their tracks. On either side of the hall, the last six houses were distributed, among them were Naruto’s and Sasuke's houses. Once they had arrived and finished guiding the rest of the people into their respective homes, team seven and Sai went to Naruto’s after he insisted they continue hanging out together like old times.  
  
“Oh c’mon! Don’t tell me that you are not at least a little bit curious to know where they are from or how they came-ttebayo.”  
“It’s not that Naruto. You can’t just go and introduce yourself  _just like that_  to a group of strangers. It doesn’t matter if it looks like they don’t even know where they are - there is nothing sure about them.”  
“In reality, Sakura, there is one,” Sai interjected.  
“What?” was her only answer.  
“Well, in Root, they taught us to not show emotions...”  
“Mmmm,” said Sasuke, seeing where he was going with his thought.   
“And then what?” asked Naruto.  
“Well, simple, Naruto-kun. They also taught us to see if someone was lying through the expressions that are shown.”  
“What was the conclusion that you came to?” asked Sasuke seriously.   
“Oh, well, Sasuke-kun... Until now all the people that I had observed while they had been explaining themselves in Kakashi-sama’s office - they spoke the truth. They don’t know where they are, nor how they came, but…”  
“But?” Sakura asked this time.  
“A lot look like they were preoccupied and/or scared. Also the word ‘akuma’... that seemed like it was a key part of this situation. It had been mentioned at least once by one of the members of every team - including the last one. One of the students murmured something like ‘About time, stupid akuma ruining everything’.”  
“What are we waiting for?!! Ttebayo!! We have to find that akuma - whatever it is - and stop it!”  
“Naruto…” Sakura said, stopping Naruto.  
“Dobe,” said Sasuke, who was watching the situation.  
“Naruto-Kun, although what you say could solve this dilemma, I think that akuma was what you and Sasuke-Kun sent back to wherever all these people came from.”  
“Mmmm…” was the only thing Sasuke said.  
“I see,” said Sakura, who then turned to look at Sasuke. “Sasuke-Kun?”  
“Hn? What happened?”  
“If for now we can’t do much than wait for it to return, what are you going to do?”  
“…I’ll go to my room.”  
“Hey, teme, wait! So soon? Don’t you all want to stay a little longer? I insist to go to introduce ourselves!!!!” he said with a smile which was promptly wiped off his face when Sakura sent him flying into the wall by the door with a single hit.  
“Dobe.”  
“Buah, Sakura-chan, that wasn’t necessary.”  
“Well, I’m sorry Naruto-Kun, but I have to return to the tower. I really only came here to guide the people,” spoke Sai, leaving while smiling his typical smile.   
  
In the next room over, Adrien was still processing all that had happened. It was becoming more than clear that the blonde and dark haired boys were, respectively, Naruto and Sasuke, and the girl with the pink hair was none other than Sakura. There was no doubt that they had been in front of the current hokage, Kakashi. Since being on the plane, nothing about what he had seen made any sense. One moment, he had been asking himself how to transform and save everyone from the akuma in the plane, but then from seemingly nowhere, Naruto and Sasuke appear. Then the plane was landing and everyone was guided to the emergency exists in a calm orderly fashion. People acted as though it weren’t a catastrophe, as they gathered their belongings. It wasn’t the expected or normal response, but at the very least there wasn’t any imminent danger.  
  
“Hey, Adrien,” Plagg spoke, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts. He was mentally noting the exact place where they had landed, because he knew that later or sooner he should return to investigate as Chat Noir.  
“What happened, Plagg? Do you think we will be brought back home just by stopping the akuma?”  
“I don’t know kid, but do you have cheeeeese…? I’m starving.”  
"When no? Look in the small cooler that I stashed inside my suitcase. By the way, you are lucky that they didn’t pass through x-rays, because I could have gotten in serious trouble. You know that, right?”  
“Relax, that wouldn’t happen.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Well… I don’t know,” Plagg said, shrugging, “I’m just hungry. Cheese, please!”  
“I know, I know...” Adrien grumbled, shuffling around to find the small cooler, opening it, and then extracting a slice of camembert from its container, giving it to Plagg. “I’ll put the rest in the refrigerator that I saw in the kitchen. Don’t even think about eating it all at once, understood?”  
“Whatever you say.”  
“I’m serious Plagg, I only packed a small amount of cheese. It wouldn’t be that much of an issue if we were in Japan, because it’s possible to find a replacement. But we are in Konoha.  _In Konoha._  Do you understand me??”  
“Honestly, no,” Plagg responded after swallowing the cheese slice he was given. “I don’t know what or where Konoha is -- never heard it.”  
“Of course not, it’s not a real place! We are in the Naruto manga…” Adrien pauses and finds a lost look on his kwami’s face. “It’s fiction Plagg--  _fake._ ”  
“I know what fiction is, kid. But I noticed that everything here looks unquestionably fake.”  
“They’re the same thing, Plagg…”  
“Look, Adrien, you and I saw the akuma in the plane right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then it’s simple: That akuma is the one responsible for all of this. Don’t ask so many questions that don’t have answers. I know you’re going to search for the akuma sooner or later, right?” Adrien nods. “Then it’s decided…”  
“Yes, I think you’re right. Thanks, Plagg.”  
“No problem, kid.”  
  
In that moment, Adrien and the rest of the residents of the top level heard a loud thud and left their rooms to investigate. Their given free time had not yet passed and it didn’t seem that the noise had disturbed many others in the building.

“Hey, what do you think that noise was?” Alya questioned.  
“I don’t know... Hey, look! Nino is here too.” Said, Marinette.  
“Hey, girls. I’m guessing you two also heard that? I don’t know if that came from Adrien’s room or the other side…” Nino wondered aloud.  
“From A-Adrien??” Marinette sputtered.  
“Girl, that’s his room,” Alya informed, pointing to a door along the hall, choosing the precise moment Adrien opened it to investigate.   
“Hey, hi” Adrien greeted his friends as they walked up to his doorway.  
“Hey, dude.” Nino greeted back.  
“If that noise wasn’t from your room… then?” Adrien asked.  
“I don’t know… wait your rooms? Are you staying on other side?” said Nino.  
“Yup,” informed Alya, “Mari is in the other one on the end, I’m in the second one and this guy”, Alya points to Nino, “is in that one,” she explains, finally pointing to the one that is to the left of Adrien’s.  
“Yes, I remember, that's how it was agreed” Said Adrien.  
“I wonder who lives in the last ones,” said Marinette while looking to where the noise came from.  
“I think that the leader said something like his ex-students?” proposed Adrien, making a sound as though he didn’t know. Because, it was still a bit complicated to understand how could he had the luck of live right next to none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.  
“Mmmm… I can’t remember well, but I think Adrien is right.”  
  
Right as they were musing the residents of the last two rooms on their floor, Naruto’s door opens, and they were greeted with the scene of a pink haired girl checking the a blonde boy in his head, while a dark haired boy simply observed the situation without a comment or change in demeanor.   
  
“Well, without doubt, you don’t have anything, Naruto. Next time don’t be such a loud mouth.” Sakura fumed.  
“But, I don’t know what I did, Sakura-Chan… I only want to introduce myself.”  
“Dobe.”  
“Um…” Marinette shyly interrupted, causing the three ninjas to stop and look to the four teens in the entry.  
“Oh, look at what you’ve done, Naruto. We had agreed to not cause any trouble but you had to do go and make a huge noise!”

“But, Sakura-Chan…” Naruto tried to protest.  
“I’m sorry, this idiot slip and fell directly into the wall,” Sakura, explained.  
“Hey!! That’s not true -dattebayo!”  
“Datte… what??” asked Alya  
“Oh don’t pay him any attention… It’s just something that he says… Well, I suppose there is not another way…” Sakura mumbled, proceeding to point to her blond companion.“This idiot over here is Naruto Uzumaki,” Sakura spoke, then pointing to the black haired boy, “Sasuke-Kun and I’m Sakura Haruno.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Alya, observing closely all the actions of the ninjas. “Wait a moment…” she mutters, beginning to pull out her phone only to have her movements halted by Marinette.  
“I apologize. She is Alya, I’m Marinette,” she explains, moving to point to Nino, “Nino,” she offers, then turns, looking at Adrien, immediately blushing before shaking her head and turning back, finally pointing to him, “and he is Adrien.”  
“Nice to meet you,” said Sakura  
“Hey, what’s  _that_? Ttebayo!!!!” said Naruto animatedly pointing to the mobile on Alya’s hand  
“Wow,” Alya marveled, taking a small step back. “How do you not know what this is?? It’s a mobile,  _duh._ ”  
“A what??” Naruto asked, confused.  
“A mobile, dobe.”  
“hey teme and what’s that?”  
“wait a second, you don’t know was a mobile phone”  
“wow dudes, that’s really weird”  
“really? Just that Nino??”  
“what?”  
“look” then she puts the video that record on the plane  
“hey, that’s us teme, look… but how could you do it? It’s like if you had done a report of what happen inside the pla… pla…”  
“plane?” offered Adrien  
“yes, that”  
“so let’s see if I understood… no planes and no mobiles, no video… no technology??”  
“that’s what it looks like Alya”  
“wow dudes, that’s sad… tell me at least music??”  
“music? What’s that?” asked Naruto  
“Nooooooooooo…”  
“Nino, no technology means no technology… tragic, I know… but hey my phone works at least”  
“yeah until it runs out of battery”  
“nooooh… charger dah”   
“yeaaaahh… but have you seen the powerpoints??”  
“yes, there are Japanese, as they advice us to be prepared with adapters”  
“Japanese?” -repeat it Nino   
“yap” said Alya  
“ _mmm… has sense, although this is Konoha, is based in Japanese things… I supposed_ ” thought Adrien  
“hey guys I’m still not understanding much of what you are saying… especially those images of the teme and I…”  
“teme?” Asked Alya   
“forget it” said Sakura “those two always goes with the dobe and teme… but that’s something just between them, totally irrespective, isn’t it, Sasuke-Kun??”  
“hn”  
“ok?” said Marinette “hey right Alya, what was your point with that video?”  
“oh right, don’t you see it?? Those two were the ones who stopped the akuma” after hearing that the three ninjas stared at Alya making her to stop  
“Akuma, what’s that?” asked Sasuke seriously   
“ahh… that…” said surprised Alya  
“a victim” said Adrien  
“victim?” asked with the same seriously of before Sasuke  
“yes,” contribute Marinette “victim of Hawk Moth”  
“Hawk who?” asked Naruto serious  
“Hawk Moth, he is the real villain in this situation, where we live, he is in charge of torment the city creating akumas of victims that he possess”  
“And these victims that you are mentioned, victims of what?” asked Sasuke  
“Wow dude, how serious you are”  
“Nino, it’s serious what is happening, and you know it” Adrien answered him  
“I know, dude, but if we are going to explain what is going on… I don’t know, be at least a bit less serious…” he feels how is observed with extreme seriously and analysis by Sasuke and stop  
“Well,” said Marinette, noticing the tension that it was creating, “Where were we?”  
“We were saying what’s an akuma.” Said Sakura  
“Right” said Marinette “well as I was saying the akumas are victims who are… anyone, to be honest, but only when there is a huge emotion”   
“Negative, for what we know.” Supported Alya.  
“Yes, negative,” continuous Marinette ,“Then there is no knowledge of how nor when until it is too late, Hawk Moth simply takes advantage of them and transforms them into akumas -”  
“- that Ladybug and Chat Noir stop when they break the cursed object, freeing the victim and turning all back to normal.” Concludes Alya.  
“Mmm… then, in conclusion,” says Sakura ,“Where you live, there is a guy named Hawk Moth that controls akumas that curse the object and in that way, controls victims of with negative emotions and apparently those heroes, if you do consider that, can stop them?”  
“Mmmm… yes, that’s it.” Answered Marinette.  
“Yes, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are heroes, we don’t only consider it, they are, right Marinette??”  
“Yes, including Alya has a blog… that I doubt a lot that you know what’s that.”  
“Yeah, no idea.” Said Sakura.  
“Hey dudes, now that everything is clear… I’m still confused.” All turn to see Nino confused. “What was that noise a while ago, exactly?”  
“Oh, haha,” laughs nervously Sakura, “In reality that was my fault, the dumb of Naruto made me feel mad.”  
“Hey… but I’m fine I swear dattebayo”  
“Hn”was the only thing that Sasuke said  
“Then, he didn’t fail as you said before?”asked innocent Marinette  
“Nah, he can be dumb, but not that bad… I just exaggerate a bit.” Said Sakura, hitting him a bit in the back.  
“Don’t mentioned it, Sakura-Chan…” with that Naruto rubbed a bit his back.  
“Well dudes, now everything is clear… I think that I’ll return to my room…” and with that he turns to go.  
“Hey, Nino are you still installing yourself??” asked Alya  
“Yeah… I didn’t think that it would take me so long, less that I would get distracted by a noise of a hit…”  
“Let me help you” and with that starts walking with Nino to his home  
“Okay? I suppose I’ll get going too.” Said Marinette  
“Hey, wait!” Said Naruto, “ the teme, Sakura and I thought on going to Ichiraku to eat ramen.”  
“Wait a second, Naruto when did we agree? I don’t recall that.” said Sakura  
“Hn” Sasuke grumbled.  
“C’mon guys, like the old times! Pleaseeeee?” begged Naruto.  
“…” sighs Sakura “alright, but first let me go to my house”  
“Teme?”  
“…” Sasuke saw Naruto, “Hn… I’ll also go home for awhile, let me know dobe when you get out…” with that he went the next door  
Marinette observed the situation and noticed Sakura going down. “You don’t live here too?”  
“Ah? No, no… I’m with my parents…” and with that Sakura leaves.  
“Well you two are joining us, right??” asked Naruto that he still standing in the door of his home, that make look back to Marinette and Adrien also turns back  
“Ah? Us??” said Marinette  
“Well yes you and the other two… if you can… do you think that would be weird if I knock the door and invite them??”  
“No, I don’t think so,” said Adrien but he noticed that in that moment Marinette was looking down remembering that they only have half hour, “but…”  
“But?”  
“I don’t think we can, right, Marinette??”  
“Ah?? What,” Marinette noticed and assumed the question, “No, I don’t think so… the principal just gave us half hour and almost…”  
“Oh… but then let’s go now, well while more the better.” Said Naruto.  
“But Naruto, it’s Naruto right?” Naruto nods. “Didn’t you say to your friends that it was to spend a nice time, like old times?”  
“Yes, but still, it’s the best with more people. Let’s go! It would be cool and we’ll be back before you guys have to do whatever you have to do.”  
“I don’t know…” then Marinette saw her phone to see the time and noticed that it had been just 10 minutes.  
  
“Hey Marinette…” at this, Marinette looked up. “You know, I think that would be a good idea to explore a bit, don’t you think? I bet Alya and Nino are also thinking the same and though I know that maybe as class president, part of your duties is that the class doesn’t make any trouble, isn’t it? We three are part of the class and we won’t have troubles if you’re with us, right? Also, I can see that you as well have curiously to know more in respect and we know very well that in about…” Adrien looks at the time on his phone. “20 or so minutes, the principal will only give us a long and boring talk about all that we shouldn’t do…”  
  
“And that would include ‘don’t go walking around there without the teachers’, right?” said Marinette, surprised of how relaxed she was.  
“Exactly, let’s Alya and Nino know… or do you need something from your room??” he remembered that Plagg was hidden inside and needed to take him, just in case.  
“Uhh…” Marinette thinks for a moment until she remembers Tikki, “In reality, I think that I forgot my bag and some money… yes, I’ll be back.”  
“Oh right, I’ll knock Nino, explain them the situation, go for some money and we’ll meet here?”  
“Yes,” Marinette replied, a bit shy, “See you.” and with that, she returns to her room.  
“Perfect,” said Naruto, “just knock when you’re ready.”  
“Alright.” and with that, Adrien went inside to his room, got Plagg and went to Nino.  
  
“Hey, dude,” saluted Nino, “we were about to go looking for you two, Alya insist in exploring before they look after us.” Adrien smiled to that.  
“I was about to say that to you.”  
“Ohhh… then tell us, sunshine boy, how are we going to reveal?”    
“Haha, well not exactly… or yes, now that you mentioned it… but remember Naruto?”  
“The blonde one of your neighbour,” Alya saw how Nino looked at her with a pout, “the other neighbour.” That made Nino smile.  
“Yep, that one.”  
“Ok, what’s with him?”  
“In a way, he invited Marinette and me, but extended the invitation to you guys too, to Ichiraku ramen.” Adrien answered.  
“Ohhhh… then Marinette and you…” said Alya.  
“Well, yes. You two just left when it happened… also Naruto extended the invitation, saying that the more the better.”  
“Okay.” Said Alya.  
“You don’t need to go to your room or something before going?? Mari went for some money.” Adrien gazed in the direction of Marinette’s room.  
“Nope, I have everything here,” she points to her pockets, “I was about to look for Mari. When I heard the sound for that I simply closed well my door and started walking to here when Mari also got out, closed her door and I asked her if she knew what happened, when she said that no idea was when we saw Nino and then you…”  
  
“Ah, I see…” the Adrien noticed Marinette closed her door and started walking to them, “oh Mari are you ready?”  
“Ah? Um… yes” Marinette replied when she joined them.  
“Genial, let’s go. Nino? Alya?”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” said Alya and with that, got out with Nino but joined Marinette to walk next to her while Nino was walking next to Adrien.  
“Hey dudes… do any of you know what’s ramen??”  
“Mmm… I’m not so sure, but isn’t it a Japanese soup or something like that??”  
“But I don’t understand… this is not Japan…”  
“Good observation, Nino.” Said Alya.  
“Maybe this place is based off Japan?” Offers Adrien the chewed truth, “ _sincerity, not even I know how to explain without admitting that we are in a manga._ ” thought Adrien.  
“Mmm… maybe.” Analysed Alya.  
“Well, Naruto said that we should knock when we were ready.” Said Adrien once they had arrived to the ninja door.  
“Well, what are we waiting for?” Alya animatedly said, “I bet that in the way we can even explore more before the principal even notices.”  
“But Alya… what if Miss Bustier notices it…”  
“You did see how annoyed Chloe was, right??”  
“Argh, don’t remind me.”  
“To when for real they put all together, it’s going to be more than a half hour, trust me that we had also thought about it, Nino and I while he finished accommodating himself”  
“Riiiiight.” Said Nino.  
  
In that moment, Sasuke appears opening the door as if that was his own house.  
  
“Hey, dobe, hurry up. I lost the ambus if you want to eat your stupid ramen in peace for once…”  
“I’m going, teme… and I told you to not call me dobe… also, how did you open the door?”  
“Hn… close it well next time.”  
“Oh? You are here. Hey, teme, why didn’t you tell me that they were here too”  
“Just hurry.”  
“Hey, Mari… don’t you think that they sound like they just got married.” Whispers Alya, hiding her mouth with her hand.  
“Ahh.” was the only reply of Marinette.  
“C’mon now.” Said Sakura, appearing from behind of the guys.  
“Sakura-Chan, you came.”  
“I said I would, wouldn’t I?”  
“Yes-ttebayo!” exclaimed Naruto.  
“Hey, why not you go first, so it would be easier for you, right?”  
“But…” said Marinette  
“It’s easy. Get out to the right, two blocks straight and then to the left one block.”  
“Ok…” said Marinette with some worry.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry, Mari.” said Adrien, noticing that she was getting nervous again and decide to calm her down, putting an arm on top of her shoulders, semi hugging her. “I told you before - while we are with you, there won’t be a problem. After all, you are the class president, right??”  
“Yap.” said Marinette while blushing.  
“Then it’s decided, let’s go.” And with that, Alya gave a small push to Adrien and Marinette, forcing them to walk in that way, even down the stairs. Behind them was Nino and Alya in a similar way.  
“Well,” said Sakura once the Parisians were out of sight, “Any of you noticed something weird on those four?”  
“Ah? No, nothing, Sakura-Chan… won’t we go to Ichiraku??”  
Sakura sighs. “Yes, let’s go.” and starts descending the stairs slow to give some distance to the new ones.  
“Dobe,” said Sasuke, “Don’t forget to close properly this time.”  
“Teme…” and with that, Naruto closed the door well.  
  
And like that, the three ninjas went to the restaurant, although in a different route. That meant that while the group of Parisians arrived from the left, the ninjas from the right. Adrien was still hugging Marinette who was still blushing, but it wasn’t so clear as the beginning; while Nino hugs Alya and she was getting close to give a small touch on the shoulder a Marinette from behind to animate her. While Naruto contagious by the enthusiasm of the group, he also hugs his friend in the same way, while Sakura simply was observing without surprising of how much had change Sasuke.    
  
“I see that you arrived without any trouble.” said Sakura, once the four were close by.  
“Yes.” replied Marinette shyly.  
  
Alya gave her another small touch in the back. “Cheer up girl, that you are with Adrien.” She whispers.  
“Alya…” Marinette whispered back.  
  
While Adrien was watching the dynamic of the girls, but without hearing them and saw how Nino had taken advantage of the situation to hug Alya closer. Adrien feels some of envy, but also happiness for his best friend. He knows how much he wants to be that close to Ladybug, but for the moment he was happy of being accompanied by his friend, Marinette. Although for him Marinette was also a as good friend, she wasn’t Ladybug, yet he didn’t want to get far from her, because there was something about her that made him feel fine. That and the fact he was with good friends, and apparently, he was making good friends with the cooler ninjas that he even saw, even though had been just in a manga.   
  
“ _I can’t believe that I will try the famous ramen that Naruto likes so much._ ” thought Adrien once everyone was accommodated in their respective places.  
“Mmm…” said Alya, analysing the local. “Is it just me or this place is new?”  
“Ohhh, right” said Naruto “the old man Teuchi had to rebuild it… well a lot had to when they free from the Infinite Taikijutsu.”  
“From the infinite what?” asked Alya.  
“Wow dudes, infinite what? How someone free from something infinite?” said Nino  
“well you see… Sasuke used Susanoo and…”  
“Naruto, I don’t think that these outsiders in first place know or want to know all the details from the Fourth Shinobi World War, and less know what’s a Susanoo…”  
“Hn”  
“Wow wow wow… war? Like fight? Between a lot of people with soldiers and all?” asked Alya. “And what do you mean with four… there had been only two world wars…”  
“Hey, Alya… shhhh… this is not our reality baby, it’s alright.” Comforts Nino.  
_“Poor Alya, although this world may or not based in Japanese things here had been four big wars and though she is a good reporter and all… not even I can imagine what could feel that had been so much…_ ” thought Adrien.  
“I’m fine, Nino. It’s just, I never thought that it could be a reality worst than our in history. How much do you think would pass until what I think is now peace, is broken again? In our reality, there had only been two world wars and that’s more than enough to keep the peace. Everyone does the impossible to nothing like that happen even Ladybug and Chat… they fight a big enemy that we are thankful that he is not causing international comfits or more… also is it possible that inclusive appears new heroes to stop him for once and for all…” And Alya noticed that her friends looking at her incredulously.   
“What? Don’t you think it would be genial? In that way I would have even more material for my blog…”  
  
“Alya…” said Marinette. “Forgive her, she is always gets animated when it talks about heroes…” while Adrien chuckles.  
“Dude” Nino chuckled as well.  
“Well, ramen to everyone old man-ttebayo.”   
“If that’s what everyone wants, here are seven plates of ramen and the first round is on the house, because I always feel happy to have new clients and more if they are friends of Naruto.” said Teuchi  
  
“WHAAAAAAT?!!!!” said the four teens at the same time.  
“Yes, kids, there is not a problem. But you have only to promise me that you will spread the word and tell to your friends and come back.” said Teuchi  
“If you insist…” Said Marinette, a bit shy.  
“Dude that’s for sure” Nino said enthusiastically.  
“Oh yes, that doesn’t sounds nothing bad, this place looks cool…”  
“Yes,” said Adrien, “ _typical of Teuchi, he had been always so nice to Naruto._ ” He thought.  
“Genial, old man.” Said Naruto.  
“Hn”  
“Thanks.” said Sakura.  
  
Time passed and Teuchi gave them their plates of ramen to each one. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were sitting at one side, followed by Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino, as how they have been walking. Marinette at the beginning was nervous of sitting next to Adrien, but after a while and see how everyone were eating happily she relaxed - being surrounded by her friends, including the new ones, was helping her a lot. On the other side, Adrien couldn’t believe the luck he was getting. He wasn’t just trapped, for the moment, as he remembers, but without any more preambles trapped in Konoha, he was living very close to the Team Seven that was always his favourite.  
  
All were enjoying the soup calmly, when Marinette remembers the small time left that they have.  
  
“Uhhh… guys.” Marinette said out of nowhere.  
“What happened, girl?”  
“I don’t want to be the party pooper, but…”  
“We are running out of time, right Marinette?” Finished Adrien, who remembered that he promised about not getting in trouble.  
“Oh right! Mari, you are right.” said Nino checking the time in his phone.  
“Mmm…” said Naruto while finishing another portion of ramen. “Oh, it’s true you only have short time. Too bad, we want to take you guys to explore Konoha, I bet that you are dying for it, right?”  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes! That’s a yes. Though I can’t use the internet here, I know I can still record the adventures that we have here and who knows - maybe we’ll find the akuma and Ladybug and Chat will fight it!”  
“But that would be a next time Alya… if we can.”  
“It’s true Alya, Adrien is right. You know very well that Mr. Damocles and the other teachers won’t allow us to go out without supervision again…” Reasoned Marinette.  
“I agree with Mari. Also, I don’t think that would work again the excuse that she is the class president to save us again…”  
“Okay, okay… you’re all right, but if that akuma returns and I’m close to it don’t try to stop me.”  
“We know Alya. You’re the only one that goes running to danger.” said Marinette.  
“ _Even when I tell you as Ladybug…_ ” thought Marinette.  
“Al, you know that you should be more careful, right?”  
“yeah, yeah, yeah. How many akumas has it been?” Sees that nobody answers her. “Okay, that’s no fair, not even I know. But how many times has something bad happened to me?”  
“Alya… just because Ladybug can cure everything and return all back to normal means that nothing happens to you, you are not invincible…”   
“Marinette is right, Alya. You should be more careful.” Commented Adrien.  
“ _Trust me, I know it for experience, though I do it to save my lady._ ” thought Adrien.  
“ _He agrees with me!_ ” thought Marinette.  
“Well, well, as all of you agree,” Alya give Marinette a small nudge to her ribs to bring her back to reality, “I supposed that I would be more careful the next time.” She then smiles wide.  
Marinette sighs. “Thanks for the food, sir. You didn’t need to invite us all, but your ramen is really delicious…”  
“No problem kid. Just don’t forget to return soon.”

After saying that, the four return back from where they came, leaving Team Seven who are still eating their ramen. When they were about to arrive the building, Alya was the one who broke the silence that had formed while the four were walking separately together as a group.  
  
“Hey, did any of you also noticed how the cartel apart of have the Japanese, has French just below, like if it was translating it by itself?” then everyone looked at Adrien.  
“What?” Adrien asked confused.  
“Dude, japanese?”  
“Hey, I have chinese lessons.”  
“Ohhhh right, sorry Adrien.”  
“it’s alright, but now that you have mentioned that Alya, well, yes. I noticed, but I didn’t think that it was weird or wasn’t it?”  
“Dude.”  
“Well, I mean, considering that we are in other reality… Nino.”  
“Oh yeah… haha.”  
  
With that, they arrived just in time to the building. The principal was about to look for them, when he saw them join the rest of students that had descended, he didn’t give it too much importance and began to say the new rules that would be applied. Although in reality they were more than just repeating the agreement with the parents in the last reunion just before the travel, because Japan or not, they’re still in charge of the students and need to do all that is possible to make sure nothing happen to them.  
  
To be continue...  


	4. “The Plan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by: [C-Note](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNote/works)  
> 

Team seven, had just finished eating ramen at Ichiraku. Sakura said her goodbyes and went back at the hospital while Naruto and Sasuke returned to the place where they were staying. In the meantime, the principal had ended the main speech to his students and was a about to send them back to their rooms before he and the teachers decided what to do next.

“... And that’s all the new rules. I hope they’re all clear to you,” said the principal. He paused and looked around to make eye contact. “Before you all go up again, does anyone have a question?”  
“Actually, sir, I actually have a fact that I had observed, rather than a question,” said Max.  
“And what would that be, young man?”  
“Well, since we arrived to this new reality sir, I had been observing and noting any similarities and differences between our reality and this one. And one of the facts that I had noticed is that all writing is Japanese with French underneath...” started Max  
“Oh yeah, I noticed that as well,” interrupted Alya. “The cartels are, like, translating by themselves.”  
“That’s what I was about to say, Alya,” Max continued. “Also-”  
“Oh, whatever. Who cares what languages are written where on what? None of this whole ‘blablabla’ explains what the hell happened to Daddy's money!” said Chloe.  
“What do you mean? We don’t have access to our money yet,” said Max. “All our money is secure with the principal...”

“That’s right, young man, I still have the money that your parents gave me to keep for you.”  
“Do you really think that Daddy would leave me without any money at all and just a few bucks in an envelope??” said Chloe.

“Alright, Miss Bourgeois, what is wrong with your money?” asked the principal annoyed.  
“Look at it!” exclaimed Chloe while showing some ryō from her hand bag. “These aren’t euros; these are… actually, I don’t know what these are.” With that, she put her money back in her bag.  
“I also saw those, and they look like money. But it’s not even Japanese currency,” commented Sabrina.  
“Mmm… theoretically speaking, everything around us that belonged to us has changed or been affected thanks to the akuma in the plane. I believe that’s what could have happened to our money. Tell me, Chloe, how much of that new currency do you have compared with the original amount?” asked Max.  
“Like I would tell you that.” replied Chloe.  
“It actually looks like a euro now... it’s more than 1200. Almost 1300 even,whatever these are called. Approximately... I’m not sure… ” said Sabrina. She looked like she was still calculating from what she had seen earlier in Chloe’s room.  
“Mmm… that’s interesting...” said Max.  
“Alright, everyone, enough of this,” Mr. Damocles interrupted. “I will give you back your respective envelopes, and with them each of you should return to your rooms. And this time please stay inside, and don’t go wandering off or to other students’ rooms.” He turned to look at Miss Bustier.  
“Alright class, I’ll call each of you, and then Mrs. Mendeleiev or Mr. D'Argencourt will give you, your envelope,” said Miss Bustier. She grabbed a list and started to call all the students.

Just like that, each student received an envelope that was sealed with their names written on it. Said envelopes looked bigger than how they were before, when they had received them from their parents, guardians or assistants. Mrs. Mendeleiev and Mr. D'Argencourt were stood next to Miss Bustier as they were gave their students the envelopes that were in two boxes. All teachers made sure that each student had their money to be put in a safe place in their rooms. 

After the students got their money, some of them started counting the new amount with very confused faces. It was in that moment in the middle of the confusion that Naruto and Sasuke arrived.  
  
“Alright, students, please calm down. There will be another moment to count and calculate your money,” Miss Bustier said, trying to calm down the students.  
“Alright! enough!!” yelled Mr. Damocles. “It’s late already, and I won’t accept any more of this behavior.”  
“Hey, old man,” said Naruto from behind him.

The teachers turned around with a small jump while all students stopped chatting to see what was happening

“Hey, aren’t they Naruto and Sasuke from before?” Alya whispered to Marinette who nodded in return.  
“And who are you, young man? And why you are calling me ‘old man’?” asked the principal.  
“Sorry if I scared you,” replied Naruto with a small smile.  
“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke whispered as he observed the situation from a short distance.  
“Well, you are an old man… and well… is everything alright?”  
“... I don’t think you could help us, young man, and please don’t call me ‘old man.’ I don’t even know you,” said Mr. Damocles. “ _Also, how did he stand behind us with us noticing_ ” he thought.  
“Oh, right. I’m Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!”  
“Alright... ”

“Excuse me, Sir,” said Miss Bustier, “but it’s late. Maybe we should really leave it for tomorrow, right?”  
“Oh, right, right,” he said as he looked to the students. “I think all of you should just go back upstairs to your rooms. We will call you early morning like we agreed before. We will see where to have breakfast.”  
“Ohhhhh, that’s easy,” said Naruto. “You all could easily go to ‘Yakiniku Q’. Or the ‘Dango shop’ if you were looking for something sweet.” He smiled. “And of course, if you are looking for the best ramen in the world, you just need to go to ‘Ichiraku’.”  
“Oh… thank you, Mr Uzumaki. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to be sure all the students are back to their rooms.” He turned back toward the students who had been observing how Naruto managed to walk behind the principal and now was suggesting different places to eat.  
“Excuse me, sir but I have a question for Mr. Uzumaki if I could.” said Max.  
“And what would that be?” asked the principal.  
“Well, I was wondering why everything is written in Japanese when everyone who lives here are also speaking French.” said Max.  
“French? what’s that?” asked Naruto as Sasuke took the opportunity to get closer.  
“The language that you are speaking, Mr. Uzumaki,” Max explained.  
“What?” Naruto asked very confused. He turned to Sasuke “hey, teme, do you know what they mean? And what’s with the Mr. Uzumaki? I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”  
“Dobe… that’s a polite way of referring to you. Don’t be such an usuratonkachi.”  
“Temeeee…. don’t call me that. But do you know what that French thing that they are talking about is?”  
“... Hn.”  
“What?”  
“You.” said Sasuke pointing to Max. “The one who is asking. What do you mean with ‘everything is written in Japanese?’”  
“Well, like I said before you two arrived, everything here seems to be written in Japanese, and underneath is French,” Max said while walking closer to Sasuke  
“There is nothing underneath any writing. And your people don’t have any kind of special eye power? Or do you?”  
“Eye power? No,” he adjusted his glasses. “Well, I’ve had a theory for a while now, but it seems that everything is being auto-translated into French for us. And even our money has been affected and taken the form of yours currently. See?” Max showed them a Ryō paper.  
“That’s 2000 Ryō.”  
“Ryō. So that’s your currency here,” said Max as he put his money back in the envelope. “Well, as I was saying, our money now are Ryōs. It seems that we are also speaking in Japanese, I would say, as everything is written in that language, and as how he said from their perspective, everything is just in Japanese.”  
“But, Max you are not making any sense,” said Kim. “Well, you normally don’t, but...”  
“Well, Kim it’s just a theory, and it seems that it is confirmed. I mean we all know that an akuma attacked us in the plane, right?”

Many students murmured their confirmation.

“Alright then, it’s simple. We had seen it before in Paris.”  
“What’s Paris, and what’s going on? I don’t understand. Do you, teme?” asked Naruto in general but mainly to Sasuke.  
“Paris is the place where we are from. You see we are actually speaking in French. I don’t know how to explain it, but it seems that we all had been affected by the magic of the akuma. Apparently now we all are able to understand each other even though we don’t have any knowledge of Japanese, or you don’t have any knowledge of French, if I must assume. If I’m correct, that would also explain why we have your ryos rather than euros.”  
“That’s too confusing,” said Naruto.  
“Hn,” said Sasuke.  
“Actually I think Max is right,” commented Alya. “I said that I also noticed that auto-translating before, and we have seen more weird stuff happening back home, right?”  
“Then that confirms it,” said Max.  
  
“Alright, students,” said Miss Bustier, “we should now go back upstairs.” She clapped. “C’mon, off we go.”

All the students started getting up and chatting.

“Thank you two for your help,” she said to Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
“No problem,” said Naruto, smiling  
“Hn,” replied Sasuke.  
“Oh, what a day,” said Mrs. Mendeleiev as she sighed. “Mr. Damocles, we still need to discuss what were are going to do instead of going to the previously agreed places.”  
“Indeed,” agreed Mr. D'Argencourt.  
“Oh, yes, yes, indeed,” said Mr. Damocles. “I suppose now that the students are back in their rooms, we could still use this hall to decide that.”  


With that, the three teachers and the principal started considering that maybe one of the first things that they needed to do was to get a map of the area and explore a bit to see only if those places were secure for the students and themselves.

Sasuke started to go up to his room as well. This made Naruto to go after him. 

Once again, the students all were upstairs in their rooms. Each student found a place where to put their new money. Chloe called Sabrina once again to her room to ask her how much money she had now. Max was explaining to Kim about the money as well. Only Max had managed to calculate fast enough the currency exchange. Other students were still calculating it in their rooms with their friends. On the top level, Marinette was also saving her money and talking to Tikki. On the other side on that level, Adrien was doing the same, talking with his kwami. 

“Alright, Tikki, let’s see if I got all this mess right,” said Marinette in her room.  
“What do you have in mind, Marinette?” Tikki asked.  
“Well, first is that weird akuma in the plane...” started Marinette.  
  
“... And now we are here, Plagg, trapped,” said Adrien in his room.  
“Yeah, I know that bit, kid,” replied Plagg while biting a piece of cheese.  
“I know, but we are trapped. we shouldn’t be... we should go...”  
  
“... And investigate, Tikki. I think that should be the next, but I don’t even know where to start,” said Marinette  
“Calm down, Marinette. We will, but for now shouldn’t you put all that new currency in the safe?”  
“Oh, yeah, and that’s the other part: how’s it even possible that...”  
  
“... we are talking Japanese as well, right Plagg?”  
“Mmm… I don’t know kid, it all sounds French to me”  
“Then it’s like Max said: everything is being auto-translated.”  
“Mmm… maybe. How should I know, kid?”  
  
“So, in conclusion, all this mess is all thanks to the magic, right?”  
“That’s what it looks like, Marinette.”  
“In that case, to return home I should go and find that akuma, right? I mean I had that in mind before...”  
  
“... So, as soon as we have an opportunity, we should go and investigate”  
“Do we have to? Don’t you like it here?”  
“... Plagg, you know as well as I do, that’s not correct. Even though I don’t know how I’m going to do it without Ladybug. Do you think she is also here?”  
  
“I don’t know, Marinette. You and Chat knew that both of you had your final school trip. He could also be here, but we won’t know for sure”  
“Tikki, I wish I knew what to do.”  
“Oh, Marinette, you know what you have to do. Trust yourself.”  
“I know, Tikki. I just wish I knew for sure if he was here, too.”  
  
“... we are crime-fighting partners, after all, and we trust each other with our lives.”  
“Yeah, I know that kid.”  
  
“Alright, Tikki, if we are going to investigate I think we should wait until it’s darker. Night time even.”  
“That’s a good idea, Marinette.”  
  
“Then it’s decided, Plagg. I’ll go as Chat and investigate. I should stop the akuma in one way or another, even if she is not here. Maybe she is even fighting it in the real world and….”  
  
“... I don’t even know that, and won’t know it until I find it and stop it. But I have to believe that he is alright and everything will back to normal.”  
“Well said Marinette. That’s the attitude.” 

Just like that, both heroes without knowing, had the same plan for later on that night.  
  
In the next room, Alya was thinking. “Mmm… this is so boring” she said to herself. “I should go and see Mari. After all even with mobile phones and technology working, it’s not the same without internet access. I can’t even know if anyone in our reality knows about the akuma...or that we are here.”  
  
At the same time, Nino was thinking in his room as well. “Mmm… Alya was right with all the technology working,” he said to himself. “Sadly, I don’t have much for entertainment. Maybe I should go see Adrien to see how he is coping.”  
  
Just like that, Alya and Nino found themselves getting out of their rooms and walking to their respective best friends’ rooms, but just as soon as they came out they saw each other.  
  
“Hey, Alya, where are you going?” asked Nino.  
“Just to Mari. What were you planning, Nino?” asked Alya.  
“Nothing. I could ask you the same, babe,” Nino said, smiling.  
“Very funny, Nino. I’m just going to see how Mari’s doing.”  
“Same here. Well, I was going to see Adrien instead.”  
“Yeah, I figured that… Hey, I just got an idea,” said Alya with a smile.  
“This isn’t going to bring trouble, right?”  
“Oh, c’mon, not everything is going to be like that. I just thought… why not... just for today... we all sleep together?”  
“What?” Nino asked incredulously. “Didn’t Mr. Damocles said that we should all spend the night in our own rooms?”  
“Yeah, but it’s not like you would tell him. Or would you?”  
“Of course not… Then… what’s the plan?”  
“Well, how about just a simple sleepover?”  
“Sleepover? Where?”  
“I don’t know yet. Let’s ask them first.”  
“Marinette and Adrien?”  
“Yeah, duh!”  
Nino shrugged. “It’s not like I could read you mind, or can I?”  
“Haha, that’s right. I know! I’ll go to Mari’s, and you go and ask sunshine boy. We should decide where, here in the hall.”  
“Alright, then I’ll bring him out.”  
“Thanks, I’ll bring her.”  
  
They both laughed, and then Alya went to Marinette’s while Nino went to Adrien’s. They knocked on their friends’ doors and opened them.  
  
“Oh, hey, man,” Adrien greeted Nino.  
“Hey,” Nino said as he bumped fists with his friend. “Alya has an idea.”  
  
“Oh, hey, Alya,” Marinette greeted.  
“I got an idea,” said Alya.  
“Ohhhhhhh...”  
  
“Oh… We’re not going to get in any trouble, right?” asked Adrien.  
“Haha, that’s the same thing I told her,” said Nino.

  
“Hey! it’s a good idea. Why do all of you think that I will think of something stupid or something to get us in trouble or something like that?” Alya asked.  
“Really? What’s your idea?” Marinette asked incredulously.  
“Oh c’mon. Just come outside.”

With that, they walked to Adrien’s room.  
  
“What’s the idea?” asked Adrien.  
“I think, you could ask her.” Nino said, noticing Alya and Marinette getting closer.  
“Ohhh, I see.”  
“Hey, dudes,” Nino said once the ladies were at Adrien’s door  
“Hey, Alya, Mari” said Adrien. “Hey, where are my manners? Do you all want to come inside?” He looked inside for a second to be sure Plagg was out if view “for a while. Alya, Nino said that you have an idea?”  
“Oh yeah! Let’s do a sleepover!!” said Alya. She went inside followed by Marinette and Nino, with Adrien closing the door.  
“A sleepover?” asked Marinette “Seriously? That’s your idea?”  
“Ohhh, wait, tonight?” asked Adrien. “ _I need to investigate as Chat,_ ” he thought.  
“Well, yeah, duh! Don’t you think it’s a great idea?”  
“I don’t know, Alya,” said Marinette. “ _That would ruin my plan to investigate as Ladybug,_ ” she thought.  
“Why not?” asked Alya.  
“Well, I thought that this day couldn’t be weirder than it already is,” Marinette said, “not that a sleepover sounds weird or anything… It’s just that...”  
“... This is a new reality,” Adrien continued, “and for the time being, I think we should just sleep in our rooms, at least for tonight, right?”  
“Bruh, you are not fun. What happened sunshine boy?” asked Alya.  
“Ah, nothing. Just tired, I guess,” said Adrien. “Also, you all heard Mr. Damocles. They are planning on getting us early in the morning, right? Wouldn't that cause us some trouble? Maybe today we were lucky… or its all just part of the mess, you know the akuma and everything, but I don’t think that-”  
“Mmm, I see your point,” Alya said. “You are right, guys. Then how about tomorrow?”  
“I don’t see why not,” said Nino.  
“Maybe if we learn what’s going to be scheduled for later… I don’t think why not either,” said Marinette.  
“Yeah, Mari is right. As soon as we know that the day after tomorrow in the morning is free, I would also say why not?” replied Adrien.  
“Then it’s decided: we will plan our sleepover tomorrow. And if you don't mind it, could be here,” said Alya.  
“Here?” asked Adrien. “ _I don’t think Plagg would like that much… or maybe he would,_ ” he thought while looking around, trying to see where his Kwami had hidden  
“Yeah, here,” said Alya. “It’s the tidiest room.”  
“Hey!” Nino and Marinette said at the same time.  
“What?” Alya exclaimed. “Mine is full of computer cables and such; Mari has her designs all over her place; and Nino has all his music stuff and such.”  
  
They blinked while they considered a reply for that.  
  
“Alright,” Adrien said after thinking about what his friend was saying. “I guess you are right. No, I don’t mind”  
“Then, that’s it. We will see you tomorrow,” said Alya, “and then we’ll plan it all out.” With that she started pushing Nino and Marinette to the door.  
“Bye, dude,” said Nino.  
“B-bye,” said Marinette.  
“See ya,” Adrien said once his friends were outside and Alya had closed his door. He decide to go to his bed. “Well, that was a bit weird.”  
“I don’t know, kid,” said Plagg, leaving his hiding place. “She is always enthusiastic, right?”  
“Yeah, I think you are right. I should lock up for the night and prepare to do a kind of patrol. We still have an akuma to stop.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
  
Meanwhile, just outside Adrien’s room, Alya said her goodbyes and went to her room. Nino went to his, and Marinette to hers.  
  
“Well, Tikki, I’m sorry, we kinda need to leave like that”  
“It’s alright. I know how Alya normally has ideas and pulls you out. That’s why I hide in your pocket.”  
“Right. Well then, it’s also good that I managed to change her mind.”  
“hihi, that’s right,” replied Tikki. “So are you ready to plan and go?”  
“Yeah, Tikki, it’s time. It’s night time, and I just locked up; I’ll transform and go” 

Just like that, Marinette made sure her door was locked for the night, left everything ready for the night, and went toward the window.  
At the same time, Adrien did the same in his room. 

“Alright, Tikki…” said Marinette in her room. 

“...I'm ready. I can’t see any rooms from this window, and…” said Adrien in his room. 

“...we are on the top floor. That's a plus…” said Marinette. 

“...Transform me” said both teens in their rooms. 

Like that, Ladybug and Chat Noir are standing where Marinette and Adrien once were in their two different rooms. Ladybug used her yo-yo to reach the roof while Chat used his baton to also reach the roof. Just as the two heroes reached the roof they managed to knock each other out. Immediately, they helped each other to stand back up. 

“Ladybug?”/ “Chat?” asked Chat and Ladybug respectively at the same time  
“What are you-"  
“Hehe… sorry…” They kept talking at the same time while apologizing. 

There was a small silence between the heroes. Before either of them could notice the AMBUs or speak, the AMBUs broke the silence. 

“Who are you? And how could you get so far undetected?” an AMBU asked.  
“What?” Ladybug asked, noticing their presence.  
“Who are you?” the same AMBU asked again while pointing a kunai at them.  
“Wha-" Ladybug said while raising her hands as symbol of surrender. “We are NOT enemies,” she said. “Not that I can think about that” she whispered fast.  
“M‘lady, I don't think is time for that,” Chat said in the same way while also raising his hands.  
“Yeah, right… Wait… Who are you?” Ladybug asked confused.  
“I think that they are just like the others standing in this area” said Sai who appeared in just that moment in front of our heroes.  
“Yeah, we don’t even know each others’ identities,” said Ladybug.  
“So, that explains the weird masks and outfits,” said Sai.  
“Mmm… that also explains why we can’t detect any trace of chakra,” said the AMBU  
“Yeah...” Ladybug said, a bit unsurely. “I’m Ladybug and this is my crime-fighting partner Chat Noir.”  
“Hi,” said Chat.  
“I see,” said Sai. “You are the heroes mentioned before, right?”  
With that, the other AMBUs put down their kunais, and all their attention went from Ladybug to Chat Noir while said heroes finally put down their hands.  
“I suppose...” started Ladybug.  
“I didn’t even know that he/she was also here,” said both teens at the same time.  
“You didn’t know?” said Sai.  
“No.” Ladybug and Chat shook their heads as ‘no’.  
“Like I said before,” explained Ladybug, “we don’t know who is who under the masks.”  
“No, that we don’t want that,” Chat looked to Ladybug who gave him a warning glance, as ‘you know why’. “But it’s for our own safety as well...”  
“... as anyone around us… Anyway, we… well...I don’t know about you Chat, but I was planning on… well...” she saw the Hokage tower in the distance.  
“Oh… I was planning the same,” Chat Noir continued. “I mean, I was going over there to see if they knew something about the plane or have...”  
“... any news about the akuma?” asked Ladybug.

Chat nodded in affirmation.  
“I see,” commented Sai.  
“In that case, we should escort you there,” said the same AMBU.  
“Yeah, that would be appreciated. Thank you,” said Ladybug.  
“Yeah, thank you,” said Chat Noir. 

Just like that, a few AMBUs with Sai escorted Ladybug and Chat Noir to the Hokage tower. There Kakashi asked the AMBUs to leave, all except Sai. 

“Alright, let’s see if I got it all right.” said Kakashi. “You two were also on the ‘plane.’” He said plane like he didn't believe that was the name of the thing, but he wasn't going to question it. “But with different… clothes? are those even clothes?” He looked over the confused teens who were just nodding in silence and slow motion. “Alright… but now that you are in those, you are actually heroes from the other reality, and normally you two stop ‘akumas’-” he said akumas like he had said plane “-to avoid any of this happening.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. “And now you just discovered that both of you are also trapped here in this reality. You are expecting to know what we know about the whole situation and how to help. Am I right?” 

Both heroes shared a glance while processing that the information shared was correct. Then they nodded. 

“Alright, as you may know by now, I got the information that what you call an ‘akuma’ is a villain that is also innocent, controlled by a real villain.”  
Both teens nodded.  
“But that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t need to be stopped. On the contrary, the more it’s prolonged the worse it is, right?”  
“That’s how it normally works” said Ladybug.  
“Well, there is another small team guarding the ‘plane’ and the area where all you arrived to this reality.” Kakashi noticed that the heroes were about to ask about the team. “No need to worry, the old Team 8 is the best in tracking, and they haven’t reported anything yet.”  
“Can we go and ask then in person, anyway?” asked Ladybug.  
“Good idea, LB. I mean none of you seems to actually know that we’re here… not without actually seeing us...” said Chat.  
“That’s right, when we first met here… well… that group that was here before asked how we could be so far without-” said Ladybug.  
“Being detected. I know,” said Kakashi. “Mmmm…. Sai, guide them back to that place. Maybe they would notice something from their world that our team wouldn’t.”  
“Understood,” replied Sai. “Please follow me.” 

With that, Ladybug and Chat Noir were guided back to the plane where they were to meet Team 8: two guys, a girl and a dog. 

“Here we are,” said Sai.  
“Thanks,” said Ladybug.  
“Hey, Sai, who are those?” asked Kiba.  
“These are… Ladybug,” Sai pointed to her, “and Chat Noir.” pointed to Chat.  
“Hello,” the heroes said as they waved their hands.  
“Chat and I are heroes in our reality and thought that now that we are here, we should try to find everything that we can to help...” said Ladybug.  
“... and go back to our reality,” finished Chat.  
“So… that explains the weird smell. Right Akamaru?” Kiba asked the dog who barked back.  
“It understands you?” asked Ladybug.  
“Of course, he does. He is Akamaru after all, my dog,” said Kiba.  
“Alright… anyway…. we went to talk with-” Ladybug started doubtfully.  
“-Kakashi-sama,” Sai said. “I found them on a roof in the area… and lead them back there,”  
“Ahhhh,” said Kiba.  
“Yeah, and then he told us about you being the best team as well, but-” said Ladybug.  
“Hey, let’s just try to know what else we can find out. Right, M’lady?” said Chat.  
“Chaton… not now,” she sighed. “Anyway-”  
“I get it,” said Hinata a bit timid “We weren’t able to actually get much from the people from your world.”  
“What? How’s that nothing”? Kiba asked. “They all have a weird smell.”  
“But sometimes you need more than a smell to track someone,” said Shino.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault that they don’t have any chakra to track,” said Kiba.  
“Mmm… they don’t even have any trace visible by my Byakugan,” said Hinata.  
“Bya- what?” asked Ladybug.  
“I think, Bug, she said ‘Byakugan,’” said Chat.  
“Yeah, and that made it easy….” Ladybug said incredulously.  
“Hey, I don’t give names,” said Chat.  
“Sorry, Chaton,” said Ladybug.  
“It’s alright,” he smiled. “Well, that’s why we are here. Look… wait… what are your names?” asked Chat. “ _I know they are Kiba, Shino and Hinata, but I shouldn’t know, and this is cool_ ” he thought.  
“Kiba.”  
“Hinata.”  
“Shino.”  
“Nice to officially meet you,” said Ladybug.  
“Well, as I was saying, Kiba, you may have a good…. sense of smell…. or whatever it is to track someone by their smell, but I also have good abilities to track,” said Chat.  
“You just look like a giant black cat, now that I’m thinking about it,” said a bored Kiba.  
“Well, I _am_ the Black Cat Miraculous holder.” He showed his ring “and well, my lady here-”  
“I’m not your lady, Chat.”  
“We will get back to that in a moment,” he grinned “She is the Ladybug Miraculous holder.”  
Ladybug showed her earrings.  
“And what’s with those?” asked Kiba.  
“Well, these jewels, to say so, are what give us our powers… and that’s all that we can share.”  
“Boring,” said Kiba.  
“That’s because you don’t know what we can do,” said Chat.  
Ladybug sighed. “This is getting ridiculous. Chat has the power of destruction, and I have the power of creation.”  
“The perfect balance,” commented Shino.  
“We should really go and investigate and see if we can find something else before it’s too late. Chat, I don’t know about you, but I have to wake up early tomorrow and then… well I will find a way to transform again and well...” said Ladybug.  
“Stop the akuma as soon as it appears again?” said Chat.  
“Yeah… yes, it’s going to be difficult during the day. I can’t simply excuse myself for the whole day, you know,” said Ladybug.  
“Me, neither. Also, LB, can I talk with you after this, please?” asked Chat.  
“Oh, sure thing, Kitty.” she smiled “ _I have to talk with him anyway… I will probably be even busier tomorrow night if that sleepover is a go,_ ” she thought.  
“Alright then, show us how you two investigate,” said Kiba.  
“Alright...” said Ladybug.  
“First, did you guys find anything unusual… more than normal… so far?” asked Chat.  
“No,” said Hinata.  
“My insects didn’t find anything else,” said Shino.  
“ _Insects? Ugh… weird,_ ” thought Ladybug.  
“Just the weird smell in all the area of the...” Kiba said trying to remember the name of the structure they were guarding.  
“Plane, it’s call a plane,” Chat said in a bored tone.  
“Whatever,” said Kiba. 

With that, team 8, Ladybug, Chat and Sai went to do an another inspection of the plane,without new results.  
  
“Well, that was a waste of time. Thanks for nothing,” Kiba said half jokingly.  
“Kiba,” Hinata said, a bit shyly.  
“Sorry,” said Kiba.  
“No, it’s alright,” Ladybug apologized. “You are right after all; we didn’t find any new clues on how to stop the akuma or anything else that could help us.” She sighed. “Thank you for your help anyway.”  
“Hey, it’s alright LB. We will find it and stop it. In the meantime… we adapt?” said Chat.  
“Yeah, you are right Chat. Thank you.” she smiled at him.  
“Anytime, Bug”  
“Chaton-” Ladybug stopped herself as she realized she was still standing in front of Team 8. She turned to them. “Well, we won’t take more of your time. Thanks again for everything so far.”  
“Mmm…” Sai said. “In that case, I should guide you back where I first found you.”  
“Actually…. sorry, what was your name?” asked Ladybug.  
“Sai,” he smiled  
“Alright, Sai, could you possibly guide us to a high place?” Ladybug asked.  
“High place?”  
“Yes, like a high tower… or some place where we can see the whole place,” Ladybug said. “Look, back home we used to patrol around-”  
“Oh I see; I understand.”  
“You do?” Ladybug asked.  
“Yes, I know a place like that. Follow me,” said Sai.  
“Thank you,” said a happy Ladybug. 

Like that, Sai guided them to the top of Hokage Monument.  
  
“Wow! This place is amazing!” Ladybug said. “Thank you very much, but where are we?”  
“This is Hokage Monument, It shows our past and present Hokage. As you can see, right now we are on top of Kakashi-sama’s head,” explained Sai.  
“Wow! It’s impressive,” said Ladybug. “ _They even added his mask,_ ” she thought.  
“Yeah, M’lady is right. This place is amazing. We can see everything, even where… well, where I’m staying temporally,” said Chat.  
“Yeah, me too,” Ladybug said.  
Sai noticed the teen heroes watching the place in the distance. “Do you need to go back now?”  
“What?” said Ladybug “No, no, no…. Actually…. do you mind if…. well… but can we have a moment alone? Just the two of us? We promise... we will go back right afterwards.”  
“Alright,” Sai said,and with a smile in his face he disappeared.  
“What a weird guy...” Ladybug thought aloud.  
“Haha… good thing I don’t think he heard you,” said Chat.  
“I said that aloud, didn't I?”  
“Yeah, but don’t worry my lady. He was already gone, and also, you didn’t say it _that_ loud _._ ”  
“Oh… thank goodness. Anyway… well, Chat you go first. You were the one that wanted talk. Remember?” she sat down.  
“Oh yeah… ” he followed her lead and sat as well, “But first, let me enjoy the view.”  
“Haha... I know what you mean. It’s amazing.”  
  
Just like that, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, while thinking about how to break the news that they would probably be busy without revealing too much. Because, this reality or their reality, they weren’t about to reveal any personal or identity-related information soon enough. They had to think of the best way to deliver that news and plan their next actions until they found a way to stop the chaos that they were both trapped in, for now.  

 

To be continued…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The auto-translating was inspired by the serie of 'Doctor Who' and the translation by the 'TARDIS'.


End file.
